


Angella's Beaver

by CrazyButterSock



Series: She-Ra Oneshots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Its not what you think from the title, adora is baby, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Angella breaks out her beaver.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. The Beaver

“Adora~” A voice cooed from the shadows, a hand reaching out to stroke the sleeping girl's face, “You never change~” A cough wakes up the blonde on the bed.

“Shadow Weaver!” Adora points the dagger from under her pillow at empty air, “C-Come out! I know you’re there!”

Glimmer groaned from her spot on the rock hard bed, “What the fuck, Adora?” Looking over to the lantern that was dimly lit, she fell back onto the bed. “Go back to sleep, my night light working just fine. Shadows can’t hurt you.” 

“Maybe you’re ri- AH!” Adora shouts louder when she sees Shadow Weaver laying on the floor. 

Dragging a hand down her masked face she questions, “Why can’t you just be normal?”

Glimmer shoots up right in the bed, clinging onto Adora, “Help! Mommy!” Screams Glimmer, Adora shielding her. 

A sudden burst made the occupants of the room jump. In all her shining glory, stood Angella in a green face mask and robe. In her hands, a stuffed beaver, “Hands off my babies!” She held it above her head, making a battle cry as she rushed forward.

**_A few hours later_ **

In the war room there was a small gathering. They were trying to figure out what to do with the witch. The silence was awkward, so Micah being Micah asked about what happened, “So… How did Angella react to Shadow Weaver?” 

“She screamed louder than we did.” Glimmer said with her head on the table.

“Yeah and she gave this awesome battle cry!” Adora punched the air in front of her as she explained, Catra laughed from her spot. “Where were you anyway, Catra?” 

Looking at her claws, Catra giggled, “I was hunting for mice.” Adora raised an eyebrow and glanced to Glimmer who shrugged her shoulders.

“Did Angie break out her beaver? That usually scares intruders away.” Micah smiled, “Though it never scared me, I thought it was cute when I saw it.”

Sputtering, Glimmer couldn’t formulate words as her face flushed red, “Dad!”

“What? Her beaver is dangerous.” He defended, “Have you  _ seen _ the teeth on that thing?”

Covering her face as Catra cackled from her spot, Glimmer groaned, “Oh my god, dad, stop!” 

“This is the best day of my life!” Catra bent over on the table weezing.

Not stopping, Micah continued, “I mean, yeah, the hair on it  _ is _ super soft and all. But honestly, it smells kinda funky.”

“I’m going to kill myself.” Glimmer said as she put her head in her hands, “Where’s mom when I need her?” 

“Oh she’s cleaning her beaver.” Micah mentioned off-handedly, “You can’t touch that thing without washing it properly.”

Catra’s laughter and Glimmer’s groans were the only sound in the room. Adora looked visibly confused and disturbed.

“I’m- I’m gonna tell her!” Catra weezed out, holding her stomach.

Glimmer removed her hands from her face, “Do it, and you're never touching me again.” Catra remained silent with a grin as she thought, “Well?”

“I’m weighing my options.” Catra leaned back in her seat, tail waving around lazaly.

“Well, what about you Glim?” Micah started again, “Have you broken out the beaver? I’m sure Adora and Catra would love to see it up close.”

“I swear to fucking god, dad. I will send you back to Beast Island!” Raising a fist Glimmer shook it, “Don’t test me!”

Adora piped up from her spot, “What even is a beaver anyway?”

Continuing to galre, Glimmer threatened again, “I swear to hell if you-” 

Interrupting her, Catra shouted, “It’s a-” She was quickly punched in the face by a sparkling fist. Micah opened his mouth but quickly shut it. 

“It’s an innuendo, Adora.” Shadow Weaver said from her spot in the magical ruins, keeping her prisoner. 

“How did I forget about you?!” Groaned a frustrated Glimmer. 

Adora still looked confused, “I’m what end o?” She cocked her head to the side, as Catra finally got back into her seat. 

“It’s a great thing that you’re hot.” Catra said as she cradled her face.

Running a hand through her short hair, Glimmer groaned again, “Why are the pretty ones always dumb?”

Getting up from his seat, Micah started to move things around, “I bet her beaver is still around here, she usually kept it locked up tight except for special occasions.”

“I’m strongly considering the idea that Horde prime did nothing wrong, somebody _please_ shut him up!” A frustrated Glimmer yelled. 

“Micah, shut up.” Shadow Weaver said calmly as she sipped her tea. She held up her hand, fingers going down one by one. 

Stopping, he sniffled and turned around, “You’re not my mom!” He yelled as he ran out of the room, Shadow Weaver’s last finger went down. 

Catra was slightly impressed, “Do you have that power over everyone?”

“No, just you four and Kyle,” She took another sip, humming, “And this one fellow I met in a bar twelve years ago but that’s another story.”

“Is no one going to tell me what a beaver is?” Adora cried from her seat. 


	2. Conversation that started it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original concept

Adora: screaming about shadows   
Glimmer: Wtf dude? I know my night light is working just fine.   
Adora: screams louder   
Shadow Weaver: Why can’t you just be normal?   
Glimmer: *Also screams *  
Angella: barges in holding a stuffed beaver Hands off my babies!  
Micah: how did Angella react to Shadow weaver showing up? Did she break out her beaver?   
Glimmer: dad!   
Micah: what? Her beaver is dangerous have you seen the teeth on that thing Glimmer: dad oh my god stop   
Micah: I mean yeah the hair on it is super soft but honestly it smells kinda funky   
Catra: this is the happiest moment of my life   
Glimmer: I’m gonna kill myself  
Adora: * visibly confused and disturbed*  
Catra: i'm gonna tell her   
Glimmer: do it and you’ll never touch me ever again   
Catra: ...   
Glimmer: well?   
Catra: hold on I’m weighing my options   
Micah: what about you glim have you ever broken out the beaver   
Glimmer: dad I will send you back to beast island I swear!  
Adora: What even is a beaver?   
Glimmer: glaring at Catra and Micah I swear to hell-   
Catra: It’s a- gets punched   
Micha: opens his mouth but shuts it   
Shadow Weaver: locked in the magic ruin Its an innuendo, Adora  
Adora: I’m what end o?   
Catra: it’s a really good thing you’re hot   
Glimmer: why are the pretty ones always so dumb   
Micah: I bet her beaver is still around here she usually kept it locked up tight except for special occasions   
Glimmer: I’m strongly considering the idea that Horde prime did nothing wrong, someone please shut him up   
Shadow Weaver: Micah shut up   
Micah: you’re not my mom! -runs away-   
Catra: you have that power with everyone?   
Shadow weaver: no only you 4 and Kyle ... and this one fellow I met in a bar 12 years ago but that’s another story


End file.
